The present invention relates to an isolated or recombinant DNA sequence coding for a glucuronyl C5-epimerase capable of converting D-glucuronic acid to L-iduronic acid. The invention also relates to a process for the manufacture of such epimerase.
Heparin and heparan sulfate are complex, sulfated glycosaminoglycans composed of alternating glucosamine and hexuronic acid residues. The two polysaccharides are structurally related but differ in composition, such that heparin is more heavily sulfated and shows a higher ratio of L-iduronic acid (IdoA)/D-glucuronic acid (GlcA) units (Kjellxc3xa9n, Land Lindahl, U. (1991) Annual Review of Bio-chemistry 60, 443-475; Salmivirta, M., Lidholt, K. and Lindahl, U. (1996) The FASEB Journal 10, 1270-1279). Heparin is mainly produced by connective tissue-type mast cells, whereas heparan sulfate has a ubiquitous distribution and appears to be expressed by most cell types. The biological roles of heparin and heparan sulfate are presumably largely due to interactions of the polysaccharides with proteins, such as enzymes, enzyme inhibitors, extracellular-matrix proteins, growth factors/cytokines and others (Salmivirta, M., Lidholt, K. and Lindahl, U. (1990) The FASEB Journal 10, 1270-1279). The ineractions tend to be more or less selective/specific with regard to carbohydrate structure, and thus depend on the amounts and distribution of the various sulfate groups and hexuronic acid units. Notably, IdoA units are believed to generally promote binding of heparin and heparan sulfate chains to proteins, due to the marked conformational flexibility of these residues (Casu, E., Petitou, M., Provasoli, M. and Sinay, P. (1988) Trends in Biochemical Sciences 13, 221-225).
Heparin and heparan sulfate are synthesized as pro-teoglycans. The process is initiated by glycosylation reactions that generate saccharide sequences composed of alternating GlcA and N-acetylglucosamine (GlcNAc) units covalently bound to peptide core structures. The resulting (GlcAxcex21,4-GlcNAcal,4-)n disaccharide repeats are modified, probably along with chain elongation, by a series of enzymatic reactions that is initiated by N-deacetylation and N-sulfation of GlcNAc units, continues through C-5 epimerization of GlcA to IdoA residues, and is concluded by the incorporation of O-sulfate groups at various positions. The N-deacetylation/N-sulfation step has a key role in determining the overall extent of modification of the polymer chain, since the GlcA C-5 epimerase as well as the various O-sulfotransferases all depend on the presence of N-sulfate groups for substrate recognition. While the GlcNAc N-deacetylation and N-sulfation reactions are both catalyzed by the same protein, isolation and molecular cloning of N-deacetylase/N-sulfotransferase from different tissue sources implicated two distinct forms of the enzyme. The two enzyme types differ with regard to kinetic properties, and it has been suggested that they may be differentially involved in the biosynthesis of heparin and heparan sulfate.
The present invention provides for an isolated or recombinant DNA-sequence coding for a mammalian, including human, glucuronyl C-5 epimerase or a functional derivative thereof capable of converting D-glucuronic acid (GlcA) to L-iduronic acid (IdoA).
The invention also provides for a recombinant expression vector containing a transcription unit comprising a DNA sequence as described above, a transcriptional promoter, and a polyadenylation sequence.
The invention also provides for a process for the manufacture of a glucuronyl C-5 epimerase or a functional derivative thereof capable of converting D-glucuronic acid (GlcA) to L-iduronic acid (IdoA), comprising cultivation of a cell line transformed with the above recombinant expression vector in a nutrient medium allowing expression and secretion of said epimerase or functional derivative thereof.
Specific DNA sequences according to the invention are defined in the Sequence Listing.
Furthermore, the invention provides for a host cell transformed with such recombinant expression vector.
Finally, the invention covers a glucuronyl C-5 epimerase or a functional derivative thereof whenever prepared by the process outlined above.